Elysian
by Minshoock
Summary: Jatuh hati? Mungkin. Sampai kau tahu dia pergi meninggalkanmu


Elysian

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

BxB

….

" Beberapa orang menjadi pejuang dan beberapa orang lainnya memilih destinasi mereka sendiri."

" Seperti aku? Yang memilih tidur di atas kasur si pejuang."

.

.

.

Dia pintar memanah, tubuhnya terbentuk dengan kerja keras dan kulit yang indah, rahangnya mendekati sempurna. Dan ketika dia tersenyum seketika dunia berhenti untuk menatapnya. Ia sama sekali tidak kekurangan apapun di dalam kehidupannya. Si namja bernama Kim Jongin itu, duduk di atas menatapi para klan nya. Setengah dari mereka sedikit cemas karena Alpha mereka masih duduk diam tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

" Alpha.."

…

" Kumohon…"

Tidak ada satu jawaban apapun. Matanya menatap sedih, ada guratan kecewa di bahasa tubuhnya. Kim Jongin lelaki tanpa celah itu kini merasakan dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Bahkan hanya untuk berkata tidak seperti yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

" Baiklah. Aku setuju." Ucap Jongin di sambut langsung ratusan manusia membungkuk di hadapannya.

.

.

.

" Kyung.. Apa kau tahu manusia yang paling beruntung saat ini?."

" Aku?." Jawab pria mungil yang hampir hilang di dalam pelukan.

" Tidak. Tapi aku." Jawab sang dominan.

" Tentu. Kau sang Alpha. Semua keberuntungan ada di dalam dirimu."

" Aku beruntung kau masuk dalam pemilihan pejuang Kyung."

" Walaupun aku akhirnya tidak terpilih?."

" Ya walaupun kau akhirnya tidak terpilih. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengenalmu."

" Jongin. Menjadi pejuang adalah cita-citaku. Tapi berjumpa denganmu adalah takdir yang sangat ku syukuri."

Jongin tidak menjawab apapun perkataan Kyungsoo. Saat ini dia hanya ingin terus mencium wangi shampoo Kyungsoo yang terus memabukkannya.

.

.

.

Setelah Junmyeon Alpha memutuskan untuk meletakkan jabatan Alpha nya kepada Jongin sontak para pendiri dan pejuang klan mengadakan rapat. Jongin terlalu muda untuk menjadi Alpha. Namun keputusan Junmyeon sama sekali tidak bisa di tolak. Jongin adalah anak satu-satu Junmyeon yang berhasil hidup hingga usia remaja. Entah ada perjanjian atau dosa apa yang di lakukan Junmyeon. Anak laki-lakinya tidak bisa bertahan hidup hingga usia remaja. Minseok hanya bertahan di usia nya ke sepuluh tahun. Bahkan Luhan bisa menikmati dunia hanya dalam hitungan bulan. Bayi putih bersih itu pergi meninggalkan dunia karena penyakit misterius.

Junmyeon merasa tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama. Bertahan hidup hingga usia remaja merupakan pencapaian yang luar biasa dilakukan Jongin pertama dalam hidupnya. Seluruh rakyat klan merayakan pesta remaja Jongin dengan meriah layaknya pergantian era. Merasa terlalu senang Junmyeon pun langsung mengumumkan perpindahan jabatan Alpha nya.

" Jongin masih terlalu muda. Kita memerlukan banyak pejuang untuk melindunginya."

" Tapi Jongin tidak seperti remaja di usia nya. Bahkan otot tubuhnya terbentuk layaknya memang seorang Alpha."

" Kita hanya perlu mengadakan seleksi pengambilan pejuang untuknya dan segerakan upacara pergantian Alpha."

" Baiklah aku akan meminta semua laki-laki di klan kita untuk mengikuti seleksi."

Do Kyungsoo, namja yatim piatu yang ikut serta merayakan pesta remaja anak Alpha nya langsung menyambut baik pengumuman pemilihan pejuang. Menjadi pejuang berarti kenaikan martabat untuk dirinya. Bahkan dia bisa berada di dekat Alpha. Bukankah itu keinginan semua orang di klan?.

" Siapa namamu?."

" Do Kyungsoo."

Seorang laki-laki tinggi meletakkan tangannya di jidat Kyungsoo.

" Usiamu dua puluh empat tahun?." Tanyanya tidak yakin.

" Iya betul."

" Kau hanya beda setahun dari calon Alpha kita. Apa kau yakin bisa menjaganya?."

" Tentu! Tentu aku bisa."

" Baiklah kita akan mengujimu."

Kyungsoo memang tidak tahu seperti apa bentuk calon Alpha nya yang baru. Ketentuan anak Alpha memang tidak akan bergaul dengan bangsa di bawahnya. Karena itu Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihatnya. Kyungsoo hanya pernah berjumpa dengan Junmyeon. Sang Alpha yang memiliki bulu putih seperti salju. Apakah calon Alpha selanjutnya juga seperti itu?.

.

.

.

" Kau tahu apa yang pertama kali aku pikirkan tentangmu?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Tidak." Jawab Jongin pelan

" Aku mengira bulumu seputih salju."

" Seperti ayahku?." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Lalu apa kau merasa kecewa dengan diriku yang sebenarnya?." Tanya Jongin lagi

" Tidak. Tidak akan mungkin."

" Kyung…"

.

.

.

Jongin sudah mengenakan kembali bajunya. Bulu bulu coklat nya telah menghilang kembali ke dalam kulit tan nya. Seorang panglima mengentuk pintu kamarnya. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya, namun tampaknya sang panglima sudah tau dengan prilaku Alpha nya. Dengan sigap ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan.

" Alpha… Upacaranya sudah akan di mulai."

" Yunho hyung… Ingatkah kau wajah mereka satu persatu?."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang panglima. Jongin meneruskan kata demi katanya.

" Apakah upacara ini sakral?."

" Ya Alpha." Jawab Yunho

" Apa dewa akan mendengarkan keinginanku? Bukankah aku seorang Alpha? Bukan dengan begitu dewa akan mengabulkan keinginanku."

" Alpha… Kumohon. Kau adalah harapan untuk kami semua. Kau satu-satunya mata tombak perlindungan kami."

" Hyung… Berikan aku waktu setengah jam lagi. Setelah itu aku akan keluar dan menghadapi semuanya."

" Baiklah. Maafkan kami Alpha." Yunho keluar ia tahu Alpha nya yang terkuat itu memiliki luka di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Hari ini pengujian terakhir untuk Kyungsoo. Dia akan memulai berkelahi dengan sesama warewolf untuk menunjukkan siapa di antara mereka yang terkuat dan pantas untuk hidup.

" Apa kau siap?." Tanya sang penguji. Kyungsoo mengangguk ia mencopot celana terakhirnya sebelum benar-benar berubah menjadi seekor serigala dengan bulu abu-abu terang.

" Wah warnamu sangat indah." Ucap sang penguji sebelum meninggalkan ruangan berbentuk lingkaran jika ia masih ingin selamat. Serigala yang bertanding berarti kegilaan di luar batas.

Seekor serigala besar masuk bulu nya berwarna coklat terkesan sangat berwibawa. Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya begitu melihat lawannya. Dia selalu mendengar bagaimana kegagahan serigala-serigala di dalam jajaran klan nya tapi ia belum pernah melihat serigala sebesar ini.

Entah bagaimana diluar batas kaki Kyungsoo langsung membungkuk dan dirinya mengeluarkan suara lenguhan ketakutan. Kyungsoo seketika membenci dirinya. Perlahan satu persatu bulu di tubuhnya hilang. Kyungsoo telanjang meringkuk dibawah lantai yang dingin.

" Sudah ku katakan kan. Kau tidak bisa menyeleksi sendiri pejuangmu. Insting mereka tajam kepada Alpha nya." Ucap sang penguji sambil menyerahkan celana Kyungsoo.

" Alpha?." Kyungsoo dengan takut-takut memandang serigala coklat tadi yang kini sudah berubah menjadi seorang pria berkulit tan keringatnya menetes diantara susunan kotak di perutnya merembes ke celananya.

" Maafkan aku menakut-nakutimu. Siapa namamu?." Ucap sang dominan

" Kyungsoo… Do Kyungsoo…"

Tiga bulan setelah latihan dan uji coba Kyungsoo berhasil menjadi salah satu pejuang. Walau tubuhnya tidak juga bertambah besar layaknya pejuang-pejuang lainnya. Namun Kyungsoo merasa perubahan fisik yang di rasakannya hanyalah bulunya yang semakin bercahaya. Mimpi Kyungsoo telah menjadi kenyataan. Kini dia telah menjadi pejuang untuk merahi harkat yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan.

" Jika malam aku bisa melihatmu dari balik gunung itu."

" Benarkah? Kau menggunakan hidungmu?."

" Tidak. Cahayamu terlalu bersinar Kyung. Atau dimataku aku hanya bisa melihat sinar bulu mu?."

" Alpha…"

" Kyung. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba aku jatuh hati kepadamu?."

" Tidak mungkin."

" Jika itu mungkin?. Aku Alpha, aku bisa mengubah segalanya."

" Dan aku tetap Kyungsoo sang yatim piatu. Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun yang bisa disandingkan dengan mu."

" Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo itulah yang aku cari?."

Bulan bersinar terang malam purnama itu di iringi lolongan-lolongan para serigala yang bernyanyi merdu. Wangi tanah dan rumput yang basah karena embun menusuk setiap para penciuman.

.

.

.

Di hadapan para klan nya kini Jongin berdiri tegak. Beberapa obor yang ditegakkan di antara gundukan kayu menyambar-nyambar seakan berperang melawan angin laut.

" Alpha.. Bisa kita mulai?." Jongin mengangguk pelan namun tetap terlihat oleh Yunho. Dengan suara lantang Yunho sang panglima perang memulai upacaranya.

" Hari ini adalah hari dimana sejarah akan terukir. Peperangan, pengorbanan dan kesetiaan terjadi pada dini hari."

Jongin memejamkan matanya, pikirannya berlalu seiring kata demi kata yang di ucapkan sang panglima nya.

" Alpha… Maukah kau ajarkan ku bertarung?."

" Tidak Kyung."

" Tapi aku pejuang. Yang aku kuasai hanya berlari kencang."

" Itulah yang kau butuhkan. Jika sesuatu terjadi. Kau hanya perlu berlari menjauhi peperangan."

" Aku bukan pengecut. Apa kau sangsi dengan kemampuanku?."

" Aniya Kyung. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap berada disisiku. Memastikan kau aman dulu maka aku bisa menjaga seluruh klan."

" Bukankah aku pejuangmu?."

" Dan bukankah aku kekasihmu?."

Duum!

Suara denguman keras menyadarkan Jongin kembali dari lamunannya. Yunho masih berdiri di sampingnya. Matanya meminta Jongin untuk ikut berdiri dari duduknya. Jongin menuruti keinginan panglimanya. Klan nya tidak lagi sebanyak awal. Ada banyak tempat kosong yang terlihat mata Jongin. Para pejuangnya berada di belakangnya. Namun ia tidak sempat mengechek satu persatu kondisi mereka.

" Jongin sang Alpha. Ku mohon segera jemput sang pendamping."

Mata-mata para pejuang kini tidak lagi berada di depan. Sang Alpha masih terlihat gagah seperti pertama mereka jumpa. Namun jiwa pemimpin mereka sudah terluka hebat.

Jongin turun ke bawah menghampiri lima orang yang berada di bawah lentera berwarna merah. Jongin tidak menatap wajah sang pendamping. Ia hanya memandang sekilas dari jauh dan menyadari bahwa sang pendamping memiliki kulit seputih pualam. Cantik namun tetap bukan yang di inginkannya saat ini.

" Jika dari awal kau setuju klan kita bergabung. Mungkin tidak perlu serumit ini Kim Jongin." Suara berat tertawa remeh di belakang wanita itu. Tangan Yunho mulai terkepal menahan emosi atas penistaan yang di terima Alpha nya.

" Aku sudah menerima anakmu. Sekarang aku ingin menyelesaikan upacaraku." Ucap Jongin tanpa menunggu jawaban ia melepaskan tangan sang pendamping. Kembali ke atas bergabung dengan para pejuang-pejuangnya. Dan melanjutkan untuk mengitari obor di antara gundukan kayu-kayu.

" Untuk nyawa para pejuang yang telah terkorban. Kalian tidaklah hilang melainkan terus berada di hati para klan dan jiwaku. Untuk Kim Minseok yang telah berjuang bersama." Jongin berjalan melepaskan satu obor ke atas gundukan kayu hingga terbakar besar.

" Untuk Zhang Yixing sebagai penyelamat yang telah berkorban." Satu obor di lepaskan kembali.

" Untuk Kim Jongdae, sepupuku yang mempertahankan banteng hingga tetes darah terakhir."

" Dan untuk Do Kyungsoo…. Yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi nyawaku….."

Jongin tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Tangannya masih mengengam obor yang sudah siap jatuh di atas tumpukan kayu-kayu tua itu.

" Kyung. Kenapa kau memilih menjadi pejuang? Bukankah itu berat."

" Aku ingin sekali dalam seumur hidupku merasa berarti."

" Walaupun itu berat?."

" Ya. Alpha, kita tidak bisa di bilang hidup jika kita tidak ada gunanya untuk orang lain. Jika aku ingin tetap menjadi Do Kyungsoo si yatim piatu maka selamanya aku hanya numpang hidup di dunia ini kemudian pergi tanpa meninggalkan apa-apa. Aku ingin mendapatkan kebanggaan bersama julukan pejuang ini."

" Kau tahu? Kebanggaan para pejuang adalah berada di balik kayu-kayu kering tua dan obor melahap di atasnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, senyumannya sangat manis.

" Ya Jongin walaupun itu yang harus aku dapatkan." Ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin berlutut di depan Kyungsoo. Laki-laki bermata bulat itu terkejut dengan tindakan Alpha nya.

" Alpha! Bangun!."

" Kyung. Kau ingat insting yang kau tunjukkan saat pertama berjumpa denganku?." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Kini aku merasakan seperti itu. Disini aku meletakkan hatiku." Ucap Jongin menggengam tangan Kyungsoo.

Empat api telah menyala besar melahap kayu dan isinya. Jongin memandang semuanya. Matanya yang terkena cahaya kobaran api itu memancarkan kaca-kaca yang satu orangpun tidak akan pernah bisa menghapusnya.

Do Kyungsoo, namja yang bahkan tidak bisa berkelahi itu nekad dimasukkan Jongin ke dalam salah satu pejuangnya karena ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya. Do Kyungsoo, laki-laki yang hanya di kuasai teknik berlari dan di anugerahkan bulu-bulu yang bercahaya itu agar Jongin bisa segera menemukannya di persembunyiannya nanti sudah tidak bisa lagi Jongin jumpai.

Do Kyungsoo menuruti keinginan Jongin untuk berlari tapi ia memilih untuk kembali dan membantu Jongin menghadapi lawan-lawannya dengan tangan kosong. Satu sobekan di lehernya demi menyelamatkan Alpha nya sukses membuat tubuhnya dingin dan napasnya terhenti. Kini Kyungsoo telah berlari kencang sayangnya Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya. Ia berlari tanpa bisa kembali pulang. Ia berlari meninggalkan Jongin.


End file.
